This invention relates to the field of golf, specifically technology that allows the angle of the shaft of a golf club (ie. the lie) to easily adjust in small increments. A golf club shaft is typically fixed to the head and cannot be adjusted in such a way as to change the lie. This fixed angle is not always the best position for a golfer addressing the ball due to the golfer's size, stature, and/or style of play. This invention was conceived when a method was sought to not only allow the shaft angle to adjust in small increments and prevent movement at the point where the shaft connects to the club head when tightened, but also eliminate the use of small, difficult-to-handle parts such as a ball bearing. This invention improves on the technology described in my prior patent submission, application Ser. No. 12/081,697, which itself improved on the technology described in my other patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,649.